DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): The Museum of Science proposes to initiate a long-term Health Science Education Partnership with selected New England-area medical and public health schools, teaching hospitals, and biomedical research institutes in October of 2000. The goals of this partnership will be: (1) to increase public understanding of significant areas of current research in biomedicine, biotechnology, and public health sciences, as well as the implications of such research; (2) to encourage citizens to consider current research findings in making healthy lifestyle choices; (3) to interest K-12 students in pursuing careers in these fields; and (4) to foster an informed and continuing public discussion on the social and ethical ramifications of new research in the life sciences. In close cooperation with the Whitehead Institute for Biomedical Research, Harvard School of Public Health, Harvard Medical School, Massachusetts General Hospital, McLean Hospital, the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, the Harvard-MIT Division of Health Sciences & Technology, and the New England Journal of Medicine, a dedicated team at the Museum's Current Science and Technology Center(CSTC)will develop and deliver daily live presentations, multimedia, and exhibitry that interpret the work of research teams at each of these institutions for the Museum's public and K-12 audiences, as well as for wider distribution. The Museum will constantly monitor and evaluate the effectiveness of the programming, and disseminate what is learned to other science and technology centers, research institutions, and science educators. In addition to the content goals above, there are four process goals: (1) to develop a highly successful and duplicable model for educating the public and K-12 students in the methods, directions and findings of contemporary biomedical and public health research; (2) to explore new means of partnering with research institutions in creating programming that brings the excitement of research at the cutting edge to broad and diverse audiences; (3) to develop methods of evaluation that contribute to continuing development, refinement, and improvement of the educational model; and (4) to report on and disseminate findings widely to the national community of science and technology centers, science educators, and research institutions.